Our New Beginning
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A HYD fanfic that takes place after the events of the OVA. Be warned, there are spoilers.


Our New Beginning  
  
Note: After all the events that transpired in the final episode of "Hana Yori Dango", Makino Tsukushi is with her true love, Tsukasa Domiyouji. Domiyouji's once domineering mother has allowed Tsukasa to have his wish to continue having a relationship with Makino. They are currently leaving for a 5-week cruise to Europe via Tsukasa's own ocean liner. Of course, they are planning to return to school in the fall. After graduation, Tsukasa secretly wishes to propose to Makino. Will the rest of the Domiyouji family accept Makino, though ? And, what of the other characters ? All questions will be answered here. Warning: If you haven't watched the anime series, there are spoilers.  
  
"I believe that love is the answer, I believe that love will find a way."—some lyrics from I Believe in Love, sung by R. Kelly  
  
"There was never a night or a problem that could defeat sunrise or hope."—Ben Williams  
  
"A beginning is a time for taking the most delicate care that the balances are correct."—Princess Irulan in Frank Herbert's Dune.  
  
Chapter 1—Come Sail Away with Me  
  
Tsukushi rested her head upon Tsukasa's chest. It almost seemed too dreamlike to be real to be with him, on his ocean liner. It was like she was living a fairytale romance, just like the stories she used to read when she was a little girl. Yet, this was real and she was indulging in every precious second of it.  
"Hey, why are you so quiet, Makino ?", Tsukasa questioned, his dark brown eyes peering deep into her soul. Immediately, Tsukushi blushed. Domiyouji's eyes were incredibly alluring, and she couldn't help but be drawn into them. Bashfully, she looked away and gazed at the sea.  
"I was...Admiring the view from here. It's remarkable.", Makino answered, her face still flushing darkly.  
"You country bumpkins don't get out much, do you ?", Tsukasa said in his usual flippant matter. His tone was compassionate, however. Makino knew he was only teasing her and wrapped her arm around his. It was now Domiyouji's turn to blush, but Makino could see a gentle smile upon his face. This is how she truly wished to see him, and she wanted him to feel this way forever, if she could.  
  
It wouldn't be much longer until Tsukasa's ocean liner reached the shores of Europe. A trip such as this wasn't such an immense deal for him as it was for Tsukushi. She had been to Canada and even Hawaii with Tsukasa by her side, but never Europe. Makino couldn't help but sigh in awe and astonishment at everything she viewed. It was nothing short of incredible, and she savored each moment with photographs. Tsukasa would pick on her for this very reason, but that was one of the ways he expressed his deep enduring love for her. He would do anything for her, even follow her into hell, as he had said so many times. Tsukushi could only pray that she would always be by her lover's side. Makino wasn't really certain if Domiyouji's mother or the rest of the family had really accepted her, but time would tell what destiny had in store for them.  
  
Chapter 2—Romantic Getaway  
  
Tsukushi and Tsukasa went from Paris to Dublin, London to Stockholm, and Rome to Munich. They had seen all of the sights and dined in some of the finest restaurants. One night, before the two were ready to head back to Japan, they were walking side by side and hand in hand along a Mediterranean beach. The stars were twinkling brightly, and the moon was full and luminescent in the nighttime sky.  
"This has been a sensational vacation, and the food has been exceptional. Of course, it still cannot compare with my mother's cooking. Thank you so much, Tsukasa ! Everything has been magnificent !", Tsukushi said, tenderly embracing Tsukasa's muscular arm.  
Tsukasa grinned iridescently. "I'm pleased. I want you to feel welcome wherever I go. I still have a lot to learn about your way of life, but I know I can be taught.", he said, honestly, embracing her in response.  
  
"If teaching you about my way of life is anything like correcting your horrible Japanese, I know I'm going to have my hands full !", Tsukushi retorted, playfully.  
"What did you say ?!",Tsukasa playfully shouted, feigning anger. He hoisted her up into his arms and tickling her. Makino laughed uproariously, and squealed as she was lifted up effortlessly into the air. It was still baffling how strong he was, but he refused to use that strength unless Makino was in danger. He had made it clear that he would never harm her or abuse her. He would always treat her with respect, remain faithful to her, and continue to be her protector.  
  
Chapter 3—Back to School  
  
Around campus, the scuttlebutt was that Makino was sporting a brand- new promise ring. This wasn't just a rumor. Tsukasa had given Makino a promise ring, and the couple had become the focus of a lot of gossip around the University. Of course, Tsukushi and Tsukasa paid it no heed. They were in love and they were inseparable while they were together. The F4 had also inducted Makino as a part of their group, and no one seemed to mind. Kazuya, Makino's childhood friend, was now dating a pretty, intelligent lady named Ginger. It seemed that even the playboys of the F4, Akira and Soujirou had found love as well. It wasn't certain how long these two players would be in their 'relationships', but Tsukushi was happy for them. Rui was back with Shizuka, who had been in France for a time modeling. Although it was a new school year on a different campus, it seemed that the circumstances were similar. The only distinction was the fact that Tsukushi knew her life was changed entirely. She was aware that she was seriously dating for the first time in her existence. This didn't mean she couldn't go out and enjoy free time with her girlfriends, but Tsukasa was her rason d'être.  
  
As the College year progressed, it came time for everything to come to a close and release the graduating seniors into the real world. Tsukushi wasn't the least bit nervous about going out into the working world yet again. She had worked hard both in part time and full time positions. This wouldn't be any dissimilar. It would be familiar territory for her. She wasn't worried about Tsukasa either. Although he could be flippant and apathetic, he was actually a hard worker. She also knew her family would be supporting her from afar. Her family had been sending her packages every so often, and they were very pleased that she had found happiness. She would have a big surprise from them when she was to learn of Tsukasa's plans for their future.  
  
Chapter 4—Another New Chapter  
  
Not soon after graduation, Tsukasa took Makino to a very expensive French restaurant. Makino couldn't help but notice that Tsukasa had more of a twinkle in his chocolate eyes than he had in some time. She had never seen him so ecstatic about graduating with so many honors. Makino had to admit to herself that she never thought the infamous Domiyouji, the leader of the F4 would be getting excellent marks in just about every subject. Yet, she was exceedingly pleased for him and tremendously supportive since she loved him so deeply.  
  
As the couple sat and shared a splendid dinner with Chardonnay, they reminisced on the wondrous adventures they had enjoyed together. Tsukasa raised his glass to call forth a toast to his beloved Tsukushi. "To us !", he said, joyfully. "Cheers !", Tsukushi responded, sipping her Chardonnay lightly. Then Tsukasa laughed merrily. "Would you mind doing a favor for me, darling ?", he questioned.  
"Certainly. What is it ?", Tsukushi answered.  
"Close your eyes for a moment, please. I have a surprise for you.", Tsukasa answered. Tsukushi obeyed, pleasantly nodding. Tsukasa fished in his pocket for the opulent diamond ring he bought for her. Then he gently placed the ring upon Tsukushi's left ring finger. "Okay. Now, open your eyes, sweetie.", Tsukasa said. It was at the moment that Tsukushi opened her eyes that some tears began to form.  
"Tsukasa...It's gorgeous ! I love it !",Tsukushi exclaimed.  
"Now I only have one more question for you, Makino. Will you marry me ?", Tsukasa said, leaning over the table to hold Tsukushi's hands in his.  
"Yes ! I will, Tsukasa. I love you !", Tsukushi replied, leaning over the table to lovingly kiss her lover's lips. Tsukasa wiped the tears of joy from Tsukushi's eyes and kissed her eyes gently. And with that, they had begun another new chapter in their lives.  
  
Makino arrived home and she had so much to tell her family over the phone. She knew that Tsukasa was probably doing the same. It would be interesting to say the least when her family would meet all of the friends and relatives of the Domiyouji's. Hopefully all minor grievances had been set aside and everyone could get along. In an idealistic world, this would be the case, but this was reality. There would be some arguing, but no matter what threatened to keep the lovers apart, they would remain close to one another. Their profound love would always endure.  
  
Chapter 5—Kaede's True Heart  
  
Before she knew it, Tsukushi was looking at herself in the mirror as a bride to be. Her dress was elegant and meticulously detailed down to the last piece of lace. She almost didn't recognize herself in the mirror and held a glove up to her awe-struck cherry rimmed mouth. Her girlfriends were her bridesmaids, supporting her all the way. Asari, Yamano and Ayuhara, the bullies that had picked on her when she was in high school were nowhere to be found, however. They were probably sulking somewhere, looking for eligible wealthy bachelors. Tsukushi wasn't worried about those girls. She was more concerned about Kaede Domiyouji, Tsukasa's mother.  
  
After the vows were made, rings and kisses exchanged, the reception was next on the new couple's agenda. Both of them shared a toast and fed each other wedding cake. Tsukushi didn't feel uncomfortable being surrounded by so many people, but she was glad to see that her parents and her brother attending her big day. What happened next was going to shock and surprise her, though. Kaede, Domiyouji's mother, came up to Tsukushi and wrapped her arms around her.  
"Be good to my son, Makino. I'm certain you will be.", she whispered into Tsukushi's ear. Tsukushi smiled and nodded astonished at how warm Kaede could be. Kaede was still quite intimidating, but Tsukushi had a feeling that there were no hard feelings between the Domiyouji family and the Makino family. It was apparent that Kaede understood the force of true love and devotion. This was a relief to both parties involved knowing that Kaede had changed her ways and become more malleable. The life ahead for everyone would be exciting, whatever lay around the bend for them.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Tsukasa and Tsukushi grew closer and closer together as they spent their lives as a couple. They had a family of their own, which consisted of two fraternal twins, Hie and Yayoi. Their faithful furry companion Chiba accompanied the two children. Chiba was a small white mutt who loved everyone and was very agreeable. The children were only just beginning pre-school and already Tsukasa was proving that he was a sensational father. Tsukushi had proven likewise to be a magnificent mother and she was glad that she was raising such wonderful children. Although neither of them knew what the future held, it really didn't matter. They were complete with each other and their loved ones.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 6, 2004 


End file.
